Remember
by Fwirl
Summary: Sequel to Return. Raihna dreams of more than her peaceful life in Resembool; Allan dreams of nothing more. When these two conflict as a dark threat nears, can they overcome their own desires in order to face the future? DON'T READ. This has been trashed.
1. Chapter 1

**Contrary to what you may or may not believe, I did not fall down a deep, dark, dank hole and disappear off the face of the Earth. I **_**did, **_**however, not only finish my NaNoWriMo novel, but I also entered it in the ABNA contest! After that, I was writing for a county novel contest, so my writing time for FFnet has been greatly reduced…until now. That's right: I'm baaa~ck! :D**

**So basically, if you haven't read Return, you should go do that first, as this is the sequel. If you wanna just jump on in, then feel free, but I can almost guarantee that you'll be very lost, very soon. **

**Okay, okay, enough of my rambling; onto the chapter! Man, I missed those words. XD**

* * *

Chapter One

"Rain!" Allan called, wandering through the trees behind the house. The sun was shining brightly down through the tree foliage, casting shifting shadows across the lush green grass. The house behind him was two stories, the roof red and the windows overlooking the scattered countryside. "Rain!"

"What is it, Al?" a young girl asked, looking down at her younger brother from her perch high up in one of the trees. Her golden eyes glittered in the evening light, locks of equally golden hair falling into her face as she looked down at him. Brushing her hair back, she thought of how she'd have to cut it again soon–it was always so much better when it was short.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Allan sighed in relief, gazing up at her.

"What is it?" Raihna repeated, shifting on the branch she was precariously crouching on.

"You should come down; you could get hurt," Allan said, sincerely concerned. Raihna smiled slightly to herself; Al was always like that, constantly worrying about others.

Agilely jumping down to her brother's side, she straightened, stretching her arms over her head. Allan watched her for a moment, the shallow wind ruffling his tousled light brown hair. When Raihna turned back to him, his gentle blue eyes were watching her curiously.

"Well?" Raihna prompted. "You were looking for me?"

"I wanted to talk to you before we leave tomorrow," Allan said softly. "I know you're worried, and I am, too."

Raihna paused, giving her brother a steady look. Even though he was only fourteen, a year younger than her, he could be extremely perceptive at times.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded indignantly. "There's no way I'm worried–everything's going to be just fine. And if it isn't, well, it isn't like we can't take care of ourselves or anything."

"That's what I'm worried about," Allan sighed, involuntarily glancing at Raihna's left leg–her _automail _leg. She stiffened. A few years ago, when they had been visiting some of Father's friends in Briggs, there had been a terrible avalanche accident. She had been with a group of the soldiers when it hit; she didn't really even remember what had happened. One moment the snow had been bearing down on her, the sound like the very Earth was crashing down around her. The next, she had blacked out, and when she woke up, she was surrounded by Father and a bunch of other people she hadn't recognized. She had been one of the few survivors. But she had lost her leg.

"I don't need anyone worrying about me," Raihna snapped. "I can take care of myself just fine!"

"You know that's not what I meant," Allan said tiredly.

"Whatever," Raihna replied tersely. "You'll see, everything will be fine. I'll pass that state alchemist's exam with flying colors."

"You really want to do this?" Allan asked hesitantly.

It was a question she had heard a million times, and her answer was still the same. "Yes."

"But why?" Allan asked, trying hard not to sound like he was being stubborn and annoy his sister again.

"It's just something I decided to do," Raihna retorted. She had heard Father speak of being a state alchemist that traveled over the country all the time–if he could do it, then so could she. Plus, she was getting tired of this place. It was so quiet; too quiet. Everything was peaceful; nothing _ever _happened. It was enough to get on anyone's nerves, in Raihna's opinion. She wanted to see new places and experience things herself, not just be told about her parents' adventures when they were young. "You don't have to come, you know."

"Of course I'm coming," Allan replied, almost sounding offended. "There's no way I'd let you go alone…But why a state alchemist?"

"Sounds like the easiest way to travel," Raihna answered, shrugging. "Besides, nothing's free in this world, and it pays well."

"You make it sound so easy," Allan sighed.

"Stop being such a kill joy," Raihna said through gritted teeth, irritated. "Look, it's your choice, alright? But just because you don't want to go doesn't mean you should try to keep _me_ from leaving this place."

"Rain, wait!" Allan called as she disappeared back into the thicket of trees. She heard him running past as she hid herself behind an oak, watching him as he went. He looked troubled; she didn't regret what she had said, but she felt a sense of guilt gnawing at her stomach all the same.

"Whatever," she muttered to herself, heading back to the house. Let Al search for her, then; the last place he'd think to look for her would be at home.

Silently stealing up the front steps, she was startled to see Father sitting on the old porch swing. He looked up as he heard her, then smiled. "Rain, you disappeared this morning," Ed told her. "As usual."

"Mornings are the best time of day," Raihna muttered, looking down at her feet. "Everything's so clear and bright…"

"Are you going to miss that?" Ed asked curiously. "Once you leave tomorrow, you won't be able to go into that forest until you return." Raihna shrugged. "Something on your mind?" Another shrug. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Raihna reluctantly sat next to her father on the swing, enjoying the feeling of it swaying under her weight and the sound of the old wood creaking, just like it always had. "Hey, do you think…that I can do it?" she asked, looking at Ed with hope-filled eyes. If she had been talking to anyone else, even Mother, she never would've asked such a question or been so open. But she knew Father would be honest with her, and he had always known just what to say to make her feel better.

"Do what?" Ed asked placidly.

"Pass the state alchemist exam," Raihna clarified, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Of course," Ed said proudly. "After all, I taught you almost everything you know."

"But you didn't teach me everything _you _know," Raihna muttered mutinously. "You still never told me how to transmute things just by clapping my hands, like you do."

"And hopefully I'll never have to," Ed replied firmly. "You'll be fine without that; you've perfected your own style of alchemy. It wouldn't mean anything to try and copy mine. The same goes for Al, too."

"I guess," Raihna mumbled, swinging her legs back and forth on the swing, back and forth, back and forth… "Why did Al say he'd come with me when he doesn't really want to leave Resembool?"

"Because he cares about you very much," Ed answered, staring off into the distant hills. "You should know he wouldn't have let you go alone."

"He's such an idiot," Raihna scowled. "Why doesn't he just do what he wants to instead of following me around like he's my keeper?"

"Don't insult your brother," Ed told her sternly. "He's doing what he feels is right; that's all."

Raihna was silent as she stared sulkily out at the places surrounding their house. There was a house or two some distance away, their only neighbors; beyond them, the graveyard was just visible. She had learned awhile ago not to mention it too much to her parents; Father's brother's death still seemed to affect him deeply, as well as his friend's, Rina's. Mother would become just as depressed.

"Any advice for after that?" she sighed after a moment. "If I pass that test, I don't know when I'll be coming back."

"That's fine," Ed murmured, though his eyes were sad. "I know you don't like it here."

"It…it isn't that I _hate _Resembool, I mean, I love it, I really do," Raihna said, twirling her hair absently around her finger. "It's just…not where I want to be right now. I want to be doing something fun and adventurous, like you used to. I want to find my own purpose…and it isn't here."

There was a long pause before Father replied again. "Your mother is still upset that you decided to try and become a state alchemist."

"I know," Raihna sighed. "But it can't be helped."

"Ed, it's time for dinner!" a faint voice called from inside the house. Father stood up slowly, giving Raihna a long look that she couldn't read.

"Just be careful," he murmured to her very quietly. "Being a state alchemist isn't all fun and games. You must never let your guard down, and you can't always trust everyone around you. Even in the military, there were…corrupted officials."

Raihna vaguely recalled a story she had heard from her youth about the old Fuhrer; how he had been an enemy, disguised as a fearless leader. She nodded briskly, standing up after her father.

"Why don't you go find Al and tell him dinner's ready?" Ed suggested. "He was looking for you earlier, so he might still be in the forest." As Raihna turned to leave the porch and find her brother, she pressed her lips together tightly to suppress her feelings of anger towards him. Who was he to think she was weak? To question why she was finally picking her own path in life?

"Hey, Al, dinner's ready!" she called as she reached the edge of the trees. Silence. "Look, I'm sorry I left you earlier, so just come out, okay?" For a long moment, nothing happened; then Al slowly came from around one of the trees, a sullen look on his face.

"Well, let's get back home, then," Raihna said briskly, striding purposefully back to the house.

"Wait a minute," Allan called after her. "How can you just _leave _like that?"

"By turning around and putting one foot in front of the other, then the next, then the next…" For some reason Raihna felt that Al was not amused by her answer.

"Geez, if you didn't lose your temper so easily all the time…" Allan muttered, following after her.

"I do not!" Raihna declared hotly, then paused. "Not _all _the time; just most of it."

"You know what I mean," Allan replied, rolling his eyes.

Raihna loved Al; he was the sweetest, most sensitive person she knew–not that she knew that many people–but sometimes he could get on her nerves like no one else, especially with his concern of every little thing. However, now was not one of those times. In fact, right now, she was beginning to feel a little spark of respect for her little brother; he was finally beginning to defend himself in an argument.

"Then why don't you just say what's bothering you and get on with it?" Raihna asked.

"What's _bothering _me is _you_," Allan said angrily. "I only came to talk to you earlier because I thought you needed some cheering up, and then you just _left_!"

"I left because–!" Because what? Because he thought she was weak? "Because I didn't want to talk," she finished lamely. She scowled sourly at him before turning on her heel and heading back once more. "Dinner will get cold if you just stand out here," she added when Al made no move to follow her.

He sighed, but he didn't look or sound angry anymore.

"You're not very good at staying mad for long," Raihna teased him.

"Yeah? Well neither are you," Allan retorted playfully, running to catch up to her.

"Hey now," Raihna said, ruffling his hair fondly. "If you think that, you don't know me very well."

As the two siblings continued to tease each other, the sun began to set, making the pale white house seem as though it was dyed in orange. The door shut with a resolute _click _behind them as they went to join their parents for one last dinner together before they left, not sure when they'd return.

* * *

**Bluuuurgh. That was a **_**terrible **_**ending. But I really don't know how to fix it up right now, so it shall stay as is. –nods–**

**Actually, I was debating on doing this sequel; I just finished reading Pandora Hearts (a freaking AMAZING manga, trust me) and I didn't really have any ideas for a sequel in the first place, but I felt compelled to do it. So…sorry if it's crap.**

**On another note, I'm uploading this just as the second episode of FMA Brotherhood is showing! XD Once again, sorry for the long AN. ^.^'**

**Please review~! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I actually had a good part of this chapter written like 13 months ago and never got around to finishing it. Until now. … :D**

**So, uh, yeah, sorry for the 15 month wait, guys. I hope that doesn't happen again. ^^' (Notice how I made no promises) Anyways, I just lost interest in it (as I tend to do), but I really hope to pick this back up this summer. I mean, I finally have time and all, so we'll see how this works out. **

**Now, onto the chapter~!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Early morning sunlight touched the top of the house, making the roof shine scarlet. A lark trilled in the nearby trees, heralding the beginning of a new day as another answered its call. Outside, Raihna stood, suitcase in hand, with her brother as their parents wished them off.

She had forgotten to ask Mother to cut her hair last night, so it still caught in the wind, whiipping back and forth. Allan seemed reluctant to leave the woods, the sunrise, the animals, their parents, the house…everything. She almost told him that he could still stay, but something told her not to; she didn't want to chance another fight with him.

"Promise me you'll be safe, okay?" Winry was saying, holding both of them as if she'd never let go.

"Okay, Mother," Raihna muttered, embarrassed, but she didn't back away until Winry straightened.

"We'll be careful. Promise," Allan said.

"Mm," Raihna agreed. She was beginning to get impatient to catch the train. She couldn't even imagine missing it and having to come back home after all of these goodbyes.

"Do your best," Ed laughed; he seemed to see right through her. "I already set up bank accounts for both of you. Remember? I gave you the cards last night. I've been filling them up over the years, so just in case you don't pass the exam, you can use the money to get around; it should last you for about a year or two."

"They're that full?" Raihna asked in surprise.

"I always knew you two would leave," Ed told her and Allan fondly. "I was hoping it wouldn't be this soon, but I knew I had to prepare for it. When you first told me you wanted to travel a few years ago, I wouldn't let you."

"I remember that," Raihna said, vaguely recalling the incident. "You told me I had to wait, even though I was about the same age you had been when you became a state alchemist."

"I didn't want you to follow the same path I did," Ed replied, seeming to see things that Raihna couldn't even begin to imagine. "So I made you wait. Besides, it gave you extra time to get ready; it didn't hurt."

"I guess," Raihna mumbled, looking at her feet.

Ed laughed again, ruffling her hair. "Well, you better get going then. We wouldn't want you to miss your train, now would we?"

"Bye Father, bye Mother," Raihna called over her shoulder as she began to run down the path. Allan repeated her words, seeming to hesitate before he followed her to the train station.

After buying their tickets and just barely making it on the train before the doors snapped shut after them, they sat down in a quiet booth and stored their suitcases in the compartment overhead.

Raihna sat back with a happy sigh, looking out of her window; this would be the first time she had left Resembool since the accident in Briggs. She winced at the memory and instantly blocked it out, settling down into her seat. She must've fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing she knew, Allan was shaking her awake.

"Rain, we're here," he said unnecessarily, for she had already jumped up out of her seat and was tugging her luggage down from the overhead compartment. Allan already had his suitcase in hand; he followed patiently after her as she raced through the train car and out onto the platform.

She nearly collided with someone with her first step out and quickly apologized before taking another few steps, taking it all in. It was busy, of course; it was Central. With the incoming cold weather, everyone was wearing coats or sweaters, weighed down by hats and scarves, creating one giant pulse of dulled colors. The station itself was huge; the roof towered high overhead, making Raihna feel even smaller than she already did in such a large crowd.

"Father said there'd be some of his old friends here to pick us up, right?" Allan asked, coming up beside her.

"Yeah," Raihna answered. "Who do you think it will be? General Armstrong?"

"I sure hope not; she's way too scary," Allan answered with a shudder.

"You're just too much of a pansy, Al," Raihna scoffed, rolling her eyes. "General Armstrong is a woman of many amazing accomplishments. She's got just about the highest rank possible in the military as it is and—"

"Calm down, Rain, I'm not judging her ability to do her job," Allan sighed. "I'm just saying she has a very…strong personality."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that thinks so," someone chuckled behind them. Raihna whipped around to see a black-haired, sharp-eyed man of middle age standing near them, a grin spreading across his face.

"Uncle Mustang!" Raihna yelled, tackling him happily. "It's been so long since you last came to visit! Are you the one Father sent to pick up me and Al?"

"Hey now, that's Fuhrer Mustang to you if you plan on joining the military," Mustang said reproachfully, but it wasn't very convincing considering he still hadn't wiped the smile off his face. "Rain, Al, it's good to see you again. You two have gotten so much taller; thank your mother for that, because you sure didn't get your height from your father."

Raihna laughed while Allan shook hands with Mustang. A guy thing, she supposed, to shake hands instead of just hugging like family was supposed to. Not that Mustang was blood-related family, of course, but he was certainly close enough.

"Where's Auntie Hawkeye?" Raihna asked curiously, peering around the crowded station as if the blond Lt. General would suddenly materialize out of nowhere. Hawkeye was the one person Raihna most respected, even more than General Armstrong. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, even to her Fuhrer; even after they'd gotten married, she'd still kept her surname instead of taking on the name of Mustang.

"She's at work right now," Mustang answered thoughtfully.

"Like you should be?" Allan teased.

"Hey, there was no call for that," Mustang said with a frown.

"Come on, Uncle, even _we _know that you'll use any excuse you can to get out of work," Raihna added. "Isn't it sad when your own nephew is reprimanding you?"

"Let's just get you home," Mustang sighed with fake weariness.

"Home?" Allan echoed.

"You two will be staying with Hawkeye and I, of course," Mustang explained, already starting toward the station's entrance. "May's excited to have you over, too; it's been awhile since you've had the chance to talk."

"That's because you didn't bring her the last time you came to Resembool," Raihna pouted, following after him with Allan close behind.

"She still had school!" Mustang protested.

"Since when is school more important than family?" Raihna retorted. Outside the station, it was hardly less crowded than it had been inside. She could see the military headquarters looming protectively in the distance, reaching over the several stores and homes that made up Central. Everyone walked briskly on their way, not even sparing their little group a second glance as they made their way down the street. "Hey, how come no one stops and says hello to you or anything? I mean, you're the Fuhrer, right?"

"I've been keeping a low profile lately," Mustang informed her. "Ever since the last Fuhrer retired from his post, it's been hectic trying to get everything organized in his place. I haven't made many public appearances, so not many people know what I look like—and they certainly wouldn't recognize me out of uniform."

"Isn't that a little sad, though?" Allan asked, coming up on Mustang's other side. "I mean, no one even knows who the leader of their country is."

"We've been in a relative state of peace long enough that most people aren't worried about who's in charge as long as things stay the way they are," Mustang answered, but his eyes had grown serious. "Luckily we have General Armstrong taking care of the northern border, and other trusted officers handling the west, east, and south, but I've had a bad feeling lately."

"What kind of bad feeling?" Raihna pressed, interest piqued.

Mustang shook his head. "No, it's nothing important; just the ramblings of an old man."

"You're not old, Uncle," Raihna said, rolling her eyes. "And if it wasn't for your ramblings, you wouldn't be where you are today. At least, that's what Father always said."

"I don't know whether to feel honored or insulted, coming from him," Mustang replied wryly. They had finally reached Central's military headquarters and were now climbing up the long series of steps. At the top, two guards saluted to Mustang, who nodded in reply.

He led them down a maze of corridors, finally ending up in what must've been his own office. Closing the door behind them, he picked up two files that sat waiting on his desk and handed one each to Raihna and Allan. Raihna looked at the contents curiously while Mustang made a quick call to summon Hawkeye to his office.

They were forms, all sorts of forms, for registering for the state alchemist's exam. Riffling through them, she saw that there were other papers in the back with information about the exam; things to expect to be tested on, important dates, and people to go to if you had questions.

"I need you to fill those out before you take the exam," Mustang said, sitting down at his desk and inspecting a stack of papers waiting for him. It looked like he was debating whether to actually fill them out or if it'd be worth the trouble to just burn them all to ashes.

"Wait, Uncle, I'm not taking the exam," Allan objected, handing back the file. "Thank you for getting all of this ready for me, but Raihna is the only one who's trying to become a state alchemist."

Raihna glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. So. He had finally decided, and he had decided against it. She'd known he was on the fence about the entire thing for awhile now, but she wondered when he had actually made the decision not to take the exam.

Mustang raised an eyebrow, but whether in surprise or question, she couldn't tell. "If you aren't here for the exam, what are you doing in Central, Al?"

"I'm…just here with Rain," Allan answered, not meeting Mustang's gaze.

"Then you have no purpose in actually being here." It wasn't a question.

"I just said I came to accompany Rain," Al snapped, surprising Raihna. Al never lost his temper, let alone with Uncle. Then again, she could hardly blame him; there was something about Mustang that just riled you up. "I think that's purpose enough, and even if it wasn't, is it wrong to come and visit you and Auntie and May and everyone else?"

"Then what will you do once Rain takes her exam?" Mustang asked calmly. "Whether or not she passes, she plans to continue on her travels, if I've been informed correctly. From what I've heard, however, you don't have anything in mind. Do you plan to just keep on following your sister for the rest of your life?"

The color rose in Allan's cheeks, but before he could say anything, there was a knock and the door opened, admitting Hawkeye. "Lt. General Hawkeye," Raihna saluted, back straightening.

"At ease, Rain," Hawkeye returned, smiling. Raihna grinned as she went to hug her idol.

"Why didn't you greet me like that?" Mustang asked indignantly.

"Because you're Uncle Mustang," Raihna replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"How does that…? Oh, never mind." Raihna and Hawkeye shared a triumphant look before Mustang turned again to Allan. "If you don't know what it is you want to do, then I'd recommend taking this exam, Al. Even if you end up deciding you don't want to be a state alchemist, you can always back out. But this is a good opportunity for you to realize your limits, your strengths, and your weaknesses. If nothing else, it might help you decide where you want to go in the future."

Mustang extended Allan's file back to him, and after a long pause, Al finally accepted it. Hawkeye looked from Allan to Mustang and gave the latter a long look that Raihna couldn't decipher.

"Lt. General Hawkeye, I was hoping you could help these two fill out their forms for the state alchemist's exam," Mustang told her, standing as a knock sounded on the door behind them. "There's something I have to take care of. Come in," he called a little louder.

As Hawkeye, Raihna, and Allan left the office, Raihna couldn't help glancing over her shoulder at the two men who came in to talk to Mustang. They both wore solemn expressions, and from the serious tone in her uncle's voice that she barely caught as the door shut behind them, she could tell that whatever they had come to say couldn't be anything good.

They settled back down in Hawkeye's office and ended up spending the entire afternoon on the forms. By the time they were done, Raihna was sure that if there was anything the military hadn't known about her before, there was nothing they didn't know about her now. She had even learned new things about herself.

Allan had been disconcertingly quiet since they'd come from Mustang's office hours ago. He had dutifully filled out his forms, though, which made Raihna wonder if he was doing it because he really did want to act on Mustang's advice or if he only felt pressured to.

As Hawkeye disappeared to collect some reports, Raihna scooted her chair over closer to Allan's. "Hey, do you actually want to do this?"

"I don't really see how I have much of a choice," Allan answered sullenly.

"You always have a choice," Raihna pointed out.

"Yeah, a choice between taking this stupid exam and the choice between not doing anything to move forward," Allan snapped. Twice in one day; he seemed to be going for some kind of record. "You already know what you want to do. You're going to go wandering around the country and go on adventures like Father and everyone else, but where do you see me in that pretty little picture of yours? You don't, because I don't fit in there. I don't fit anywhere."

He stood up just as Hawkeye came back in, storming out through the door. Raihna could see the question in her eyes, but she would only offer, "He'll come around. He just needs a little time," in explanation. At least, she hoped that was the case. After all, she had never seen her brother so disturbed before.

Even though she knew his anger wasn't really directed at her, it left her with an unsettling feeling she couldn't quite pin down.

* * *

**I feel the need to apologize, not only for the inhumane wait time, but also because my writing style has changed a lot since I worked on these fics. Nowadays, I always write in first person perspective, and I've also been getting into the habit of writing in present tense, so I have to apologize for any weird shifts that might've occurred or may occur in the future. 'Cause I don't know if you guys know this, but I never go back and edit my chapters. XD**

**Also, if there're things that conflict with the prologue or what happened in Return, juuust ignore it. I reread the prologue, but I've already forgotten some of the stuff, and there's no way I'm going back to reread Return. I know, I'm not a very consistent writer, but I don't wanna change a few details just because of what I said earlier (unless it's like super important). Anyways.**

**See you guys (hopefully) soon! Please review~! =3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Only Shadow reviewed last chapter…That makes me more depressed than I can say. T~T Guess it's my own fault for waiting so long, but still, I thought at least **_**someone **_**would review. No offense, Shadow, but you don't count. :P**

**So this time around, if she's the only one who reviews, I won't be updating again. It's not worth it to write something I'm only half-hearted about to begin with when no one wants to read it anyways. (Again, Shadow you don't count.)**

**Well, on to the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Allan returned some time later, but he didn't speak a word to anyone until they reached the Mustangs' home. When they got there, it was almost impossible for him not to speak; May greeted them at the door, and she's one of those people you just can't help but smile with.

She took after her father with her long black hair and outwardly carefree attitude, but the angled face, sharp eyes, and even sharper wit clearly came from her mother. She grinned as she opened the door and Raihna grinned with her before they rushed to embrace each other. "It's been so long, Ray! You should've come to visit sooner!"

"I didn't see you down in Resembool!" Raihna retorted. May is the only one that calls me 'Ray'—the only person I _allow _to call me by that name. It's kind of like her sisterly nickname for me, one that brings us closer both in similarity in names and in familiarity with one another.

"Al, what are you doing hiding in the back?" May teased. "Get over here so I can give you a hug!" Allan reluctantly came forward and May engulfed him, too. From where Raihna stood in the hallway, she could clearly see Al's face redden.

"It's good to see you again, May," he said, awkwardly patting her back.

"May, help us with the guest room for a moment, won't you?" Mustang asked, heading up the stairs at the end of the hall. Hawkeye went into the kitchen while May followed her father upstairs, running up the steps two at a time.

"So you still have a crush on May, Al?" Raihna asked, elbowing him playfully.

He looked away in embarrassment. "I've never had a crush on her; she's a cool girl, but I don't have any feeling for her beyond those of her being my cousin."

"We're not blood-related, if that's what you're worried about," Raihna pointed out. "Besides, how do you know she doesn't like you back? You should ask her out while we're here!"

"Have you already forgotten why we're here in the first place?" Allan sighed tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The alchemists' exam—"

"The exam will happen as it happens," Raihna interrupted. "But in the meantime, why not enjoy yourself? There's no point in going adventuring if you aren't having fun while you're at it."

Before Allan could argue, Hawkeye poked her head around the kitchen doorway. "Raihna, could you run out and buy a few things for me? I hate to ask you to do a chore for me when you've only just arrived, but there are some things I need for tonight's dinner."

"Okay," Raihna agreed readily. She had the feeling her aunt was just giving her an excuse to get out of the house and explore Central like always when she came down. "What do you need?"

"Just some milk and bread," Hawkeye answered. "Do you remember where the store is?"

"Yes, ma'am," Raihna replied, just as May came running back down the stairs.

"You're leaving?" she asked sadly. "But you just got here!"

"I'll be back soon," Raihna grinned. "Well, unless I get distracted," she admitted as an afterthought.

"No hurry," Hawkeye told her, smiling. "There's money on the side table next to the door."

"I'll be on my way then," Raihna called over her shoulder, already halfway out the door as she grabbed the money off the table.

The streets were busy at this time of day; it was early evening, so most people were just getting off work. Raihna found a few familiar faces in the stores she passed, but only stopped to talk to a few of them. Mostly she waved and continued making her way to the grocery store.

The store was as she always remembered it; small, but in a cozy sense, with signs advertising sales and specials plastered on the windows behind boxes of fruit and vegetables. The store itself was hardly ever busy, but it had the best produce around; or at least, it did when Raihna was here last. She wondered if they'd had some competition move in recently.

As she walked in, she saw the manager, a sturdy old woman named Becky, in back talking with a dark-haired boy who looked to be maybe sixteen years of age. He glanced at her as she walked in, but she didn't recognize him, so neither of them said anything. Then the manager turned around to look when she realized he no longer had the boy's attention.

Spotting me, the old woman smiled. "Miss Raihna, I haven't seen you around here for years. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much," Raihna answered, smiling in turn. "I'm staying in Central with Uncle Mustang and Auntie Hawkeye for a little while, and Auntie asked me to go out and get some things."

"Well, you'll have to stop by and visit us more often before you have to leave," Becky told me. "I'm sorry my husband isn't here to see you right now."

"That's okay; it means I'll just have to come for another visit," Raihna replied. She looked down the aisles and asked, "You didn't move the bread and milk, did you?"

"No, dear, they're still in the back," Becky answered. They were easy enough to find, so Raihna took what she needed and went to the cash register to pay. To her surprise, it was the boy from earlier who rung her up.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you to our newest worker," Becky said, coming out from a back room and wiping her hands off on her apron. "Miss Raihna, this Jason; Jason, this is Raihna, the niece of some friends that live a little ways from here. She comes from Resembool in the east."

"You mean the niece of the Fuhrer and his wife?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly. This close, I can see his eyes: dark blue, with a tiny shade of green around the iris. Pretty.

"The very one," Raihna answered. "I'm surprised you know who they are, though; Uncle said since he was just appointed, not many people know who he is yet."

"It isn't that hard to keep track of the leader of your country," Jason muttered, bagging the groceries and handing them to me. In my other hand, he dropped the change. "Please come again."

"Jason, why don't you escort Miss Raihna home?" Becky asked, looking outside the window. "It's getting dark out, and your shift is almost over anyways."

"I can make it home on my own," Raihna hastily objected, just as Jason said, "I really should be getting home, though."

"Come on, you two, it won't hurt to be on the safe side," Becky said firmly. "Now get going before it gets any later.

Jason sighed and untied his apron, stowing it under the counter and slinging a bag over his shoulder. He jerked his chin up in a way that said 'let's get going,' so Raihna lead the way out of the small shop promising Becky that she'd come visit again soon.

The silence between them was almost excruciatingly painful. Trying to start a conversation, she asked, "So how do you like working at Miss Becky's?"

"It's alright," Jason answered, offering nothing else. So they continued on in silence once more. "What are you doing up here in Central?" he finally asked.

Pleased that he was the one taking the initiative this time, Raihna answered, "I've come to take the state alchemists' exam with my brother."

"Really?" he asked, sounding somewhere between doubtful and intrigued. "You know anything about alchemy?"

"I know plenty about alchemy," Raihna quipped, suddenly irritated. "What, you think you're some kind of expert?"

He laughed softly, shaking his head. "Sorry, it just seemed kind of strange for a kid like you to be taking the state alchemists' exam."

"The Full Metal Alchemist took the exam when he was twelve and became famous after the fact," Raihna flared.

"What, he your idol or something?" Jason asked. "Look, cases like that are special; he was a natural born genius."

"Is," Raihna corrected.

He blinked. "What?"

"The Full Metal Alchemist _is _a natural born genius," Raihna said. "Present tense, not past. He's still alive, you know."

"Right," Jason replied, rolling his eyes.

"What about you, then?" Raihna challenged. "What do you know about alchemy?"

"Quite a bit more than you do, I'd guess," Jason answered.

"Really then?" Raihna said through gritted teeth. "Then how about you go out for the state alchemists' exam, too? Then we can see which of us is truly the more skillful alchemist."

"Sorry, but I don't have the time for such childish games," Jason sighed, as though he were dealing with a little kid.

"Right, more like you're just afraid to find out the truth," Raihna sneered. That must have hit some kind of nerve, because Jason grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her down a deserted side-alley. She wasn't particularly nervous; if he tried anything, she could just kick him across the skull with her automail leg and he'd be out cold for a good few hours.

He finally stopped when he must have judged they were a good enough distance away from the main street, because he dropped her hand and spun around to face her. "If it's a competition you want, then we'll have a competition right now."

"How unexpected; you're actually very competitive," Raihna mused. "Alright, I'm game. So what's the goal and who's the judge? Obviously it can't be me or you."

"It'll be the type of competition that doesn't need a judge," Jason replied. "A one-on-one fight using alchemy; whoever gets the first hit wins."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Raihna agreed, smiling viciously. It had been awhile since she'd sparred with Allan, so maybe this would—

"Rain, what are you doing?" Raihna blinked in surprise and look up to see Allan leaning out one of the second floor windows, watching her and Jason suspiciously. "Is there something wrong?"

"We were just about to have a friendly little competition between alchemists, Al," Raihna answered, trying to sound as innocent as possible. Allan's frown deepened. She really needed to work on lying better. "Ah, this is Jason; he works at Miss Becky's place. Jason, this is my brother, Allan."

"Geez, the next time you pick a fight, don't do it right outside Uncle's house," Allan sighed. "Besides, you're going to make a racket if you try an alchemist's fight here, not to mention all the damage you'll cause."

"That's not true," Raihna said indignantly.

"No, it's fine; I should be going," Jason interrupted. "We can settle this some other way, or at a later time."

"Fine," Raihna sighed, deflating. There wouldn't be any point in a contest now if he didn't want to do it. "I guess I'll see you around, then."

"Yeah," Jason agreed half-heartedly. "Good luck on your state alchemist's exam or whatever. You'll need it."

Raihna felt the color rising in her cheeks as she stomped up to the front door of Mustang's house. She gave herself a moment to calm down, then went inside and announced, "I'm back! I've got the groceries, too."

"Just set them on the counter," Hawkeye told her from the kitchen. Raihna complied, setting the change next to them. "So what do you think of Central? Anything new?"

"Yeah," Raihna answered sulkily. "There's this annoying brat that works at Becky's now."

"Oh, you mean Jason?" Hawkeye asked thoughtfully. "I've met him once or twice. He seemed rather charming."

"Hardly," Raihna snorted. "I'm going to go upstairs and study for the exam."

"I'll call you when dinner's ready, then," Hawkeye said.

"Thanks, Auntie," Raihna replied, briefly hugging her aunt before running upstairs. She saw now that the window Allan had leaned out of before belonged to the study, where he was busily copying down information from a text.

"You're really serious about passing this exam, aren't you?" she realized aloud.

Allan looked up as if just noticing her. "If you're going to do something, you should try your hardest. What's the point in doing something half-heartedly? You might as well not have done it at all."

"Then make some room at that desk so I can join you," Raihna declared, seating herself from across her brother and grabbing the nearest book from the pile Allan had dragged out from the surrounding bookshelves.

She was going to pass this exam and show that arrogant idiot just how good at alchemy she was. Even if it killed her.

* * *

**So, kinda fillery? Maybe? I got to introduce two new characters, so that makes me pretty happy. :) If there's anything weird, just tell me and I'll try to fix it. You know, tense changes, PoV switching, that sort of thing. I must have caught myself putting present tense and first person in there at least a dozen times. D:**

**Anyways, please please please pleeeeeease review!**


End file.
